


Coach's Favorite Non-Player

by Seashells_By_Seashore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 year old Stiles, 18 year old Scott, 25 year old Peter, Adorable Stiles, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Are Known, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Big Cock, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Creampie, I don't know anything about Lacrosse so Beacon Hills is a Football town instead, I know very little about football too.... bare with me, Innocent Stiles, Intersex, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Kinda crossdressing Stiles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, McCall/Stilinski Family new to Beacon Hills, Micropenis, Omega Melissa McCall, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegas are intersex, Omegas have penis and vagina, Peter Hale has a Big Dick, Real brothers Scott and Stiles, Scott is bad at football, Scott's last name is Stilinski, Short Stiles Stilinski, Stiles doesn't know what sex is, Stiles has Micropenis, Substitute teacher Peter, Underage Sex, Underage is legal in this au, Volunteer Coach Peter Hale, Werecat Melissa McCall, Werecat Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Scott McCall, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, dubcon, tiny stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seashells_By_Seashore/pseuds/Seashells_By_Seashore
Summary: Scott tries out for football and sucks, but coach Peter allows him on the team if he takes lessons from him. Scott agrees as long  as he can bring Stiles to practice. Peter thinks that Stiles is adorable and wants to breed him immediately after first seeing him after subbing for the omega classroom teacher.





	Coach's Favorite Non-Player

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not putting Non-con on this because in this au underage is legal but it's still technically dubcon since Stiles is new to sex and doesn't know what sex is at first. If underage or dubcon or power imbalances trigger you, please skip.
> 
> I'm back to writing erotica after orphaning my old erotica so might be lil rusty guys, I don't know if anybody who reads this knows of my old ones... I orphaned 2 cause they were noncon and I was worried my friend would run across them, and accidentally orphaned one of the others.

Stiles waits in the passenger seat of his brother's truck looking on at the parking lot in awe at all the students and teachers walking around, he was homeschooled till now and is looking forward to the new experience. Scott opens his door and lifts the little omega out passing him his lavender colored messenger bag and swinging his own backpack on. He grabs Stiles hand and walks to the main office inside glaring and baring his teeth at the alphas not so subtly checking his little brother out. 

Stiles tries to run ahead of Scott when he sees an omega his age sitting near the registration desk but stops when Scott pulls him back. "Scooott, look I just wanna make friends with that omega over there!" Scott looks over and nods to Stiles giving a cursory sniff towards the omega sitting. He smells fucking delicious and looks adorable. He smiles as he sees them laughing over something on the new omega's phone. The woman manning the registration desk clears her throat pointedly at being ignored. Scott turns to her and looks away from her obviously trying to push her cleavage out.

"Scott and Genim Stilinski, new transfers from San Diego. I believe our schedules are supposed to be here."  
"Oh yes I have them right here, quite the cutie over there huh? Although I've been told omegas don't satisfy as well as betas seeing as we betas usually have more experience than those virginal little things."

Scott grabs the schedules and smiles sweetly at her "If I wanted a dried out disease infested pussy I'd totally go for a beta slut like yourself" he glances at her name tag "Allison, I just prefer to not have my dick fall off and go for actual good people that don't put others down because they're horny dickbags."

The little omega that Stiles makes friends with goes from looking sad from the comments to busting out laughing. Scott winks at him "Hi cutie, you want me to walk you to your homeroom with Stiles?" the small omega nods fast, "Yes, I would love that, my name's Isaac by the way." They leave the beta red cheeked and embarrassed.

Scott walks behind the two omegas that are holding hands, seemingly fast friends, glaring and again baring his teeth at any alphas checking them out. He walks them to the freshmen omega classroom that hosts all classes for omegas until they become sophomores and can be integrated into public school system and moved to mixed in classes. Scott hands Isaac his number and kisses both omega's cheeks and heads off.

Stiles holds Isaac's hand and nervously looks around the classroom that's empty save for the other omegas. He and Isaac find a desk up front and wait for the teacher. 

Stiles sees a very attractive older man come in with big hands and bright blue eyes, Stiles feels a tingle in his vagina and a twitch on his penis and crosses his legs on instinct trying to stop the new feeling. He sees the man sniff and eyes flash once his glance settles on Stiles and he feels his cheeks flush. 

"Hello class, sorry about this but it seems your actual homeroom teacher went into labor as of 4am so the school called me in to cover till she can start coming in with her new pup in tow. My name is Mr. Hale but you can call me Peter, I volunteer to coach the football team so if you have mates or family members on the team I'll be seeing you guys after school as well."


End file.
